


Complimentary

by Farasha



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: centi_porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-03
Updated: 2006-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farasha/pseuds/Farasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only reason he can come up with is that they just compliment each other that well. A collection of drabbles for the centi_porn community on livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complimentary

**01\. Balance**

Tseng questioned the wisdom, at first, of them being any kind of 'couple.' Not that Reno actually considered them a couple – there weren't enough hours in the day or reassurances they would be alive at the end of it for that.

But they balanced each other so well that in the end he had given up trying to assign them to different partners. They had been sub-par at best without each other, and Reno wouldn't shut up about it.

He had stopped walking in on them having sex on duty, too. Mostly.

**02\. Aware**

Reno held his breath, pressed flat into the space between the door and the wall, perfectly aware that one wrong move could get him shot. His communicator crackled in his ear. "Reno?" Rude's voice said. "You alive in there?"

Four minutes after Reno didn't respond, Rude burst into the room, rapidly taking out the four men that had been blocking Reno's escape. "Reno?"

"Right here," Reno said, stumbling out from behind the door and against his partner. He kept going until his knees hit the floor, and laid his head against Rude's thigh. "Thanks."

**03\. Wait**

Rude lazily grabbed Reno's wrists, stopping his frantic movements. "Wait. Deep breaths. Calm down." He pushed his partner down onto the bed. "You're too worked up."

"I thought you liked it when I got worked up," Reno said, but he took a couple of deep breaths and let Rude take control, let him slowly lick his collarbone and his neck, patiently building him up to a more positive fever-pitch, one of pleasure and not desperation.

"I'm calm _now,_" Reno said, pulling his partner against him and wrapping his legs around his waist. "Come on."

**04\. Rhythm**

Rude wasn't as uptight as Tseng, but he liked things to be regular, patterned. It baffled him that he was able to stay with Reno at all, given his spontaneity. But he was.

It did have great advantages in bed; Reno was easily bored, so variation was never a problem. Like now, when Reno decided – completely spontaneously – to strip for him. The rhythm of the music drove his hips and Rude's blood, and when Reno straddled him in the chair and turned that rhythm into a steady grind of their hips together, Rude decided that a little chaos was good.

**05\. Shift**

Sometimes after their shift was over, like tonight, even Reno wondered why he had ever decided he wanted to be a Turk.

"Come to my place," Rude said. "It's been a long day."

Reno was only too happy to comply, especially when Rude broke out the massage oil and proceeded to pull the tension out of his shoulders and his back. And even though he was naked, he wasn't really thinking about sex at the moment.

At least, he wasn't until Rude got him completely relaxed, and slid his cock in smoothly.

**06\. Transparent**

Rude slid back the transparent shower curtain and pinned his partner to the tile, licking warm water from his skin. "You did that on purpose," he said.

"Did what, left the door open?" Reno asked, groping for the shampoo bottle. He pressed it into Rude's hand and shrugged. "Yeah."

He wrapped his legs around Rude's waist as Rude slicked him up, sensation curling up his spine, and dropped his hand to Rude's cock. "Fuck me, baby, come on." Rude nodded in assent, grabbing his hips and pulling him down, settling in a rhythm that pounded Reno against the shower wall.

**07\. Reflection**

For someone who didn't seem to care about the state of his clothes, Reno spent an awfully long time in front of the mirror in the morning. Rude put an arm around Reno's bare waist, causing Reno's hands to still in the action of "styling" his hair.

Rude watched their reflection as he slid his palm up Reno's chest to pull one nipple, at the same time he turned Reno's face into a rough, possessive kiss with his other hand.

"We look fucking _hot,_ Rude," Reno said. Rude couldn't help but agree, watching Reno's chest rise and fall rapidly.

**08\. Crave**

Reno shoved his hands firmly in his pockets, to hide their shaking. The mission had been a bust on a major drug dealer, and he dealt with Reno's old addiction, Bliss. Rude watched him closely as the last of the powder cakes was loaded into the ShinRa truck.

"You all right?"

"Fucking _fantastic,_ yo. That's just. A lot of Bliss."

Rude pushed him roughly against the wall by his shoulder, kissing him so hard it felt like his mouth was going to bruise. He unbuttoned Reno's pants and shoved his hand inside, stroking fast. Reno came, hard. "Better?"

"…What Bliss?"

**09\. Fleeting**

It was the fleeting flashes of something more than lust, than companionship in Reno's eyes that made Rude snap his hips forward harder, with a low growl, wanting Reno's hands clutching at his shoulders and his eyes shut. He lowered his head and licked a trail up the center of Reno's chest, feeling his breath stutter under his tongue, feeling Reno's muscles ripple around his cock as he fell over the edge, bringing Rude with him.

Those fleeting flashes were more dangerous than their jobs, sometimes more dangerous than the person they guarded.

**10\. Constant**

It had made him jumpy all day, the lack of Rude's constant presence at his back. Elena was all right, but it was the missing thread of Rude's cologne and aftershave following him on the job that left him aching.

He carefully settled over Rude on the bed, trying not to jar his stitches as he pushed Rude's cock into his body, panting, leaning forward and taking a deep breath of aftershave-and-cologne. "Hate it when you get shot up."

Rude raised his uninjured arm and grabbed Reno's hip, pulling him down harder. "Me too."

**11\. Fate**

If it wasn't fate, Rude had no idea what it was. They were so completely opposite, it was probably a miracle they got through the day without killing each other.

The truth was, on those days when the sparks flew the worst between them and they felt like using each other for target practice…

Reno clawed at him, kicking, as Rude held him down and fucked him roughly. It was violent, and as close as the two of them ever came to ignoring when the other said "no."

**12\. Again**

The grainy image on the security cameras wasn't the best, but Tseng could definitely make out what was going on. Reno's hands clutched at Rude's shoulders as the larger partner shoved him up against the wall, his hands firmly on Reno's ass, pulling down his pants. Reno threw his head back against the wall, saying something that was lost without a sound feed.

Tseng, resigned, flipped open his cell phone. "Elena? Make sure you avoid the back staircase by the President's office on your rounds today."

"Again?" Elena asked.

"I'll have a talk with them later. Again."

**13\. Few**

The few times Rude had been down under the plate to Reno's place, it had been an explosion of dirty clothes, plates and carpet. So when Reno invited him over for his birthday, Rude entered with a little trepidation and a lot of caution.

Reno lounged on the couch in the epicenter of the mess. "Come on. I vacuumed the couch," he said. Rude picked his way through piles of Reno's work shirts and settled between his legs on the couch, pulling him into a slow kiss.

"Happy birthday," he said, moving his lips to the side of Reno's neck.

**14\. Vertigo**

Rude hated to admit it, but he _really_ didn't like heights. He sat rigid in the copilot's seat as Reno flipped the helicopter around, swearing. "I'll set her down over the next rise."

They touched down with a bump and a rattle, and Rude's head spun. Then Reno was crawling over him, clinging to him with reassuring bites to his ear; Reno's tongue flicked over his earring and Rude relaxed, his center coming back as he yanked the button on Reno's pants open.

"You okay?" Reno asked, and then panted harshly as Rude curled his fist around Reno's erection.

**15\. Blur (in place of Inverse)**

The painkillers made Reno's vision blur and his head spin. He clung to Rude's hand and the back of his neck, rocking back into his thrust. "Fuck, yeah. Been too fuckin' long in the hospital – shit."

Rude bit down on his neck, and Reno only felt a hint of pressure, no pain, and he tossed his head back. "Come on, baby, harder – can't feel nothin', you won't hurt-"

"Reno, you have stitches in your side, I'm not fucking you any harder," Rude said. He skimmed his hand down Reno's chest and bit harder on his neck, though.

"'S good enough."


End file.
